


Girls Night In

by Sazula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Luna have a girls night in that leads to some unexpected 'activities'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2012 **hp_porninthesun** on LiveJournal.

Cho was plumping the sofa cushions when the doorbell rang. Checking that the room looked presentable and that everything for her first 'Girls Night' was ready, she went to answer the front door. Through the frosted glass of the door, Cho could make out Luna's distinctive blonde hair.

 

"Hi, Cho!" Luna said, as soon as the door was opened. 

 

"Hey, Luna, come on in." Cho stepped aside to let Luna step into her hallway. The two girls embraced warmly.

 

"Thank you for inviting me to spend the evening with you, Cho. It's been far too long since we've spent time together," Luna said, following Cho into the lounge whilst removing her scarf and coat. She placed them on the armchair of the sofa before sitting down, tucking her legs underneath her.

 

"I thought we could watch some Muggle films tonight? My mother has recommended a couple she thought we may enjoy," Cho said as she took some DVD cases from the table to show Luna.

 

"What are these?" Luna opened a DVD case to examine the disc inside.

 

Cho smiled. "They're what Muggles use to put films on. You put them into a machine that will use a laser to..." Cho began to explain, but stopped when she noticed Luna staring at her reflection in the shiny disc. "You know what, never mind." Cho turned on the telly and placed the DVD into the player after Luna handed it to her, almost reluctantly.

 

"It's amazing what Muggles can do," Luna mumbled. Cho smiled as she sat down next to Luna. She'd missed spending time with her friend, missed her weird and wonderful personality that had first drawn her to Luna when they were at Hogwarts. Picking up a bowl of popcorn, Cho helped herself to a handful before holding the bowl out to Luna.

 

"Thanks. So, what is this film about?" Luna asked.

 

"What I can gather from the DVD case, it's a romantic comedy about a woman who is looking for love, but she doesn't realise it's right in front of her," Cho replied. "I know it sounds very clichéd but that's what you do on girls' nights, right? Watch so-bad-they're-good films and eat stuff you wouldn't on a daily basis?" Cho gestured to the bowl of melted chocolate and strawberries on the table in front of them.

 

Luna shrugged, picking up two bottles of Butterbeer from a selection that were also on the table, kept cold by a Cooling Charm, and handed one to Cho. "Sounds familiar. Hermione, Ginny and I did something similar last month. Although I don't remember any of these...deevees you have. Hermione was using something pointed at the TV and a list of films on the screen."

 

Cho nodded in understanding and opened her Butterbeer. The two girls got comfortable and began to watch the film.

*~*~*

"My mother has such bad taste in films," Cho groaned, half-way through the film.

 

Luna laughed. "I've seen worse. You should have seen the one I watched with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione raved about it, saying it was her favourite film ever."

 

Cho chuckled, checking the temperature of the melted chocolate before casting another Warming Charm on the bowl and dipping a strawberry in the gooey substance.

 

"So, Luna, anything juicy happening with your love life? Anyone out there who is making your knickers damp on a daily basis?" Cho asked casually before biting into the fruit in her hand.

 

Luna almost spat out the Butterbeer she was drinking. "Cho! You didn't have to say that! But, no, since you asked, no one is 'making my knickers damp', as you put it."

 

"Nice to know I'm not the only one without a love life to speak of." Cho sighed. "What's happened to all the men out there? I feel like my virginity is growing back, I've not had any action in so long!"

 

Luna hummed in agreement, helping herself to a strawberry. "Men aren't necessarily best. Sometimes they don't even know what they're doing."

 

The two girls sat in silence for a while, Luna continuing to watch the film playing on the TV and Cho thinking about what Luna had said.

 

"Hey, Luna," Cho said after a while, turning her body so she was facing Luna, "did you ever...erm, 'experiment' with any girls when you were at Hogwarts?"

 

"What, you mean in Potions?" Luna asked innocently, dipping another strawberry in the chocolate.

 

Cho rolled her eyes. "No, not in Potions. I mean, did you experiment... _sexually_...with other girls?"

 

"Oh, that! Yeah, of course I did. Didn't everyone?" Luna said casually, reaching for another strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate.

 

"I never did!" Cho spluttered. "I must have missed out on that part of the Hogwarts student experience. Out of curiosity, who did you experiment with?"

 

"Ginny. It was at some point during our fifth year, after she'd broken up with Dean, but before she and Harry became a couple," Luna replied. "There was also this Finnish witch I met when travelling. The things she knew...wow. So, you've really never been with another woman?"

 

"No, I didn't realise it was something I was supposed to have done. I mean, I never really thought about it," Cho said before draining the last of her third Butterbeer.

 

"So, Cho, are you telling me you want us to 'experiment', as you put it?" Cho's eyes widened at Luna's bluntness. "Oh, come on, you wouldn't have asked me whether I had unless you were hinting at something." Luna stared at Cho intently.

 

"No! I was just...curious about what you meant when you said men don't always know everything!" Cho babbled. She took a deep breath, feeling the effects of the Butterbeer lowering her inhibitions, causing her to say out loud what she was thinking. "I guess I wouldn't say no to experimenting with you."

 

Luna and Cho stared at each other for a moment, then Luna moved forward, pressing her lips to Cho's. Cho remained still, unsure of how to react. Luna brought up her hand to caress Cho's cheek causing Cho's eyes to flutter shut. She marvelled at how soft Luna's lips were against hers, so unlike any man's she'd ever kissed. She tentatively began to kiss Luna back, bringing her hands up to gently hold Luna's shoulders. Luna's tongue flicked against Cho's lips, begging entrance. Cho obliged and their tongues twisted sensually together, their kiss becoming more passionate. Emboldened by the kiss, Cho moved her hands from Luna's shoulders to her waist, slipping her hands underneath Luna's shirt to caress the skin there. Luna moaned softly, carding her hands through Cho's dark hair and moving her lips to Cho's neck.

 

"Oh..." Cho moaned softly. Luna's hands moved from Cho's hair to the hem of her t-shirt, tugging it off.

 

"Is this OK?" Luna whispered.

 

"Ye-yeah," Cho said breathily before kissing Luna again. She unbuttoned Luna's shirt, casting it to the floor. Luna gently manoeuvred Cho so she was lying back on the sofa.

 

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," Luna said, looking directly into Cho's eyes. "If anything makes you uncomfortable, promise you will tell me."

 

"Luna, I promise." Cho grinned. "I want you to show me what I've missed out on!"

 

Luna laughed softly before tracing her tongue between Cho's breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Luna's hand reached around to Cho's back, searching for her bra clasp. She fumbled around for a few moments before Cho realised what Luna was looking for.

 

"The clasp's at the front," Cho told her.

 

Luna raised her eyebrows at Cho. "I like it," she said. Finding the clasp Luna freed Cho's breasts from the material holding them. Using one of her arms to support herself, she bent her head and ran her tongue around a nipple.

 

"Oh fuck," Cho gasped, digging her fingers into the sofa cushions beneath her. "Oh, Luna."

 

Luna continued to trace her tongue around Cho's nipple and moved her free hand down to the button on Cho's jeans. She tugged it open and pulled down the zip. Cho sensed Luna hesitate.

 

"Luna, I haven't said stop," Cho whispered, lifting her hips in invitation. She felt Luna's smile against her skin. Luna tugged Cho's jeans down to her knees as best she could with one hand before slipping her hand into Cho's underwear. Cho keened loudly when Luna pressed a finger on her clit.

 

"Merlin, Luna!" Cho cried. She tugged Luna's face to hers and kissed her hard. "That's amazing, don't stop." The two women carried on kissing as Luna gently pressed a finger into Cho's sex, followed by another. She started slow, increasing her rhythm with each thrust of her fingers.

 

"Oh, yes! Oh Luna, that's amazing," Cho gasped, arching her back. She was so close, _so very close_ to going over the edge when Luna suddenly withdrew her fingers.

 

"What the- Luna!" Cho cried in frustration. "Why did you stop? I was going to come!"

 

"If you think I'm good at that, you'll love this," Luna said seductively as she tugged off Cho's jeans and underwear.

 

"Think highly of yourself, do you?" Cho muttered, more than a little miffed at being denied her big finish.

 

Luna chuckled quietly. "Calm down, you'll get your orgasm," she said before she quickly dipped her head and swept her tongue along Cho's folds, causing Cho to jolt in surprise and pleasure. She lay there, moaning and writhing in pleasure as Luna's lips closed over her clit, sucking hard. Luna wasn't lying, she _was_ good at this. She slid her fingers once again into Cho's wet heat and flicked her tongue over her clit as she sucked.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cho was babbling, pushing down onto Luna's mouth and fingers desperate to get more of her. "Luna, oh Merlin, that-" She was cut off by her orgasm flowing through her, her back arching. "Yes!"

 

Cho was certain she'd blacked out for a few seconds. No one had ever made her come that hard, or that quickly before.

 

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Luna said, looking slightly smug.

 

Cho replied by kissing her, tasting herself on Luna's lips and finding something slightly taboo in that.

 

"I want to...try," Cho said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

 

"Sounds good to me," Luna replied and she quickly stripped off and lay down. Cho sat up, shrugged her bra off of her shoulders and kissed Luna again. On a whim Cho dipped her fingers into the melted chocolate that still sat on the table and traced the warm liquid over Luna's breasts before licking it off. Luna moaned softly.

 

"Is that good?" Cho asked.

 

Luna just nodded and Cho continued to mouth her breasts. Slowly she worked her lips downward to Luna's sex whilst sliding a finger into her entrance. Her tongue replaced her finger and Luna let out a throaty moan.

 

"Yeah, just like that," Luna whispered. Cho massaged Luna's clit with her thumb and manoeuvred her hand to rub her own.

 

"Oh Circe, Cho, for someone who has never done this before, you're amazing," Luna managed to say, her breath coming out in little pants.

 

"You could say I'm a fast learner," Cho murmured against Luna's sex, causing Luna to laugh shakily.

 

"I've got one more thing to show you. Come here," Luna said, gently tugging on Cho's hand. Cho moved her body so she and Luna were face to face and Luna positioned them both so their sexes were pressed against each other. They moved against each other, their bodies slick with sweat and Cho had her second orgasm of the night. Luna seemed to follow her into bliss moments later and Cho collapsed onto her, as if she had suddenly become boneless. Neither woman said anything for a while.

 

"I think the film's finished," Luna casually mentioned. 

 

Cho lifted her head to look at the TV. "I think you're right. And we never saw the ending." She started to laugh, followed by Luna.

 

"Well, I just want to say that I've definitely had fun so far this evening, Cho. We will have to do this again sometime."

 

"Luna, you just try and stop me."


End file.
